iLose My Virginity
by Crazy4Seddie
Summary: My very first story! Freddie and Sam discuss their first times and realize that they're both virgins! But, things don't turn out as planned! Read on to find out! Somewhat overused plot, but I will try my best to put my own spin on things! Rated T for now, but it will be M in coming chapters! The first chapter is kind of boring, but it gets a lot more interesting, I promise!
1. Chapter 1

"Well, that's the end of our show for tonight, ladies and gents!" Carly said brightly, smiling into the camera.

"Remember," Sam piped up, in a faux-serious voice.

"Pet a mushroom," Carly said.

"Smell a turkey," Sam added.

"And," the two girls said in unison, "Eat lots of BACON!"

"And, we are clear!" Freddie said happily, turning his camera off and placing it down on his tech cart.

"Great show tonight, guys!" Carly said encouragingly to her two best friends.

"Thanks, Carls," Sam replied, falling lazily into a beanbag chair.

"Gracias, senorita," Freddie replied in random Spanish.

"So," Carly suddenly got into her peppy mode, "I think we all deserve some celebratory spaghetti tacos for dinner! What do you say guys?"

"Awesome!" Freddie replied.

"I'm always up for food!" Sam said.

"Well," Carly began, "Spencer won't be back from Socko's for another few hours, so maybe I could try and cook for a change…"

"NO!" Sam and Freddie shouted in unison.

"Okay, fine!" Carly said, quickly. "You guys are so weird!"

All of a sudden, Freddie snickered while he looked into his laptop screen.

"What's so funny?" Carly asked him.

"I bet he saw his reflection in his computer screen," Sam laughed.

"Haha, very funny, Puckett," Freddie said sarcastically, closing his laptop and sitting down on a beanbag chair. "But, I just so happened to have gotten a new SplashFace message from Gibby with a mysterious link on it that I should 'Check Out.' Ohhhh, Gibby." Freddie chuckled.

Sam made a suspicious face. "Ah, I don't really trust that shirtless potato. He probably sent you a link to some porn website."

"SAM!" Carly and Freddie shouted, horrified.

"Ah, you guys are such pansies!" Sam laughed. "C'mon we're all seniors in high school here, soon to be 18. I think we're all adult enough to mention that kind of stuff in here." She paused. "Well, maybe, except for little Frednubs over here." Sam affectionately patted Freddie's head like he was a fluffy Golden Retriever puppy.

"Hey, stop that!" Freddie whined.

Sam ignored him. "I bet Freddie's never even touched a bra, well maybe except for doing his mommy's laundry." Sam laughed.

"Sam, be nice!" Carly scolded. "It's not Freddie's fault that he's sexually deprived! Some boys go through puberty faster than others! Maybe Freddie's just slow to develop!"

"Um, I'm sitting right here and can hear every word you're saying!" Freddie cried. "And, for your information, my pediatrician told me that I finished going through puberty A YEAR AGO!"

"Well, puberty wasn't very kind," Sam said under her breath.

"This is coming from the girl who dated me for two months." Freddie retorted.

Sam cheeks suddenly turned crimson. "You know I only dated you because I was going through psychological imbalances in the brain!" She shouted. "Remember the two weeks I spent at Troubled Waters last summer!"

Freddie smirked. "Yeah, yeah, I guess you were still going through that when you said 'I love you!'

Sam looked down. "You said 'I love you' first. Remember, Dipwad? Right after you broke up with me!"

Freddie frowned. "Oh no, we agreed that our breakup was mutual!"

Carly suddenly stood up from her beanbag chair. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up the truck!" She turned to Freddie. "You guys said 'I love you' to each other and I'm just hearing about this NOW?"

Freddie shrugged. "It was just between Sam and I. You didn't really have to get involved."

Carly looked angry. "Um, yes I did! I happen to be your best friend!"

Sam said, "Carly, calm down!"

Carly sat down abruptly and sighed, "So, do you guys still love each other?"

Sam and Freddie looked at each other awkwardly.

"No," Freddie said after an awkward pause, "I mean, not that way anymore."

"Yeah," Sam piped up, "We're still friends, but thinking about each other like that anymore is just kind of…weird."

"Oh," Carly said, a little calmer now, "Well, ok, then. How about we order some pizza?"

Sam chuckled. "Random, much, Carls?"

"Well, I'm hungry!" Carly defended. "I'll go downstairs and look up the number for Mario's Pizza Palace. Sound good, guys?"

"Yup," Freddie answered.

"Make sure mine has meat on it!" Sam replied.

And with that, Carly left the studio, closing the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2! R&R! Thank you for the reviews and favorites so far! Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 2

Sam's POV

"So, Fredwad," I said, trying to break the ice with the dork. "How's your Mommy/Son synchronized swimming classes going?"

"Haha, very funny Puckett," Benson said, sarcastically. "I stopped going to those classes three years ago. My mom doesn't control my extracurricular activities anymore."

"Just like you stopped those bi-weekly body inspections," I laughed.

Fred-nub smirked. "Hm, Sam, it's funny. You seem to be very concerned in things that involve me being in a bathing suit or naked."

_That little nub!_

"Don't flatter yourself, Benson. I was just trying to make simple conversation. And really? Your mom seriously gave you body inspections when you were naked? That's mad kinky."

"Don't worry, Sam," Freddie replied, putting his arms behind his head. "You don't have to worry about seeing me naked." His expression suddenly turned un-Freddie-like. "Unless you want to."

_Oh, someone's very cocky tonight, huh? Not for long. _

I made a fake puking sound for about 30 seconds.

"Are you done?" Freddie said, clearly annoyed.

"Yup." I replied. Then, all of a sudden, I asked bluntly, "Who was your first time?"

_Where the hell did that come from?_

Freddie's eyes got wide, startled. "I beg your pardon?"

I gulped. There was no turning back now, Puckett. I repeated, "Who was your first time?"

Freddie's eyebrows crinkled. "My first time doing what?"

I groaned. "Are you seriously _that _naïve, Frediffer? Your first time doing you know, _it." _I put emphasis on the word _it._

"Where exactly is this coming from?" Freddie asked, suspiously.

I shrugged. "Just…..curious."

Freddie blushed profusely. "I'm still kind of….a virgin."

"Oh, what do you mean kind of? You either did it or you haven't."

Freddie sighed. "I haven't. At all. Have you?"

"Nope," I said quietly, "But, me and Jonah almost did."

"Jonah?" That dude that try to put the moves on Carly in eighth grade? You're kidding, right?"

I sniffed. "What? It's so unbelievable to you that a guy could like me that way?" This nub was really starting to piss me off.

"No, no, no, I meant you were just really young at the time, only 14, you know?" Freddie said quickly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I said, nodding. "So, have you ever thought about….you know, doing it?"

"Of course," Freddie replied, "but, I've never had a really intimate relationship with a girl before, you know? The most intimate relationship I ever had was with you…."

An awkward silence filled the room. I blushed. "Well, the most intimate relationship I ever had was with you, too. But, I thought we weren't going to go back to dating. I thought we would just stay friends…"

Suddenly, Freddie's eyes lit up. "Let's do it."

"Wait, a minute, do _what_?" I stammered.

Freddie looked at me. "I mean, we both had our first kiss together, why can't we do this together too?"

I could not believe my ears. "But, that's just kissing, you know, lip to lip. Don't you think doing this together would be really awkward and weird, and I don't even know…"

I started pacing back and forth across the studio. That second, the door to the studio flew open.

"One extra-large meat lover's pizza hot out of the oven!" Carly announced, walking into the room with a huge cardboard box.

Obviously, since the food had just arrived, I was going to eat instead of thinking about doing God knows what with Fredweird. But, I gotta admit, it was stuck right in the front of my mind and wouldn't get out, kind of like the time I had that piece of corn stuck in my teeth.

"What's up with you guys?" Carly asked suspiciously in her perky voice.

"Nothing!" Freddie and I said together.

Freddie said quickly, "So, Carly, why did it take so long for you to bring the pizza up here?" _Thank goodness Freddie changed the subject!_

"Uh, just talking to Mario's super hot teenage son, Lorenzo, he delivered the pizza." Carly said, blushing.

"Ooh, Carly's got a smokin' hot bf!" I shouted, smiling.

"Sam…" Carly blushed some more. "He's not my boyfriend! But, he's 19, super hot, and he gave me his phone number!" Carly screamed happily.

"Awesome!" I shouted.

"Way to go, Shay," Freddie said, biting a piece of smoking hot pizza.

After I bit into a slice of beautiful meaty delight, I thought that maybe I could get my mind off Freddie's ridiculous idea, but when I looked out of the corner of my eye, Freddie gave me a questioning look, and something crazy possessed me and I nodded! I nodded! I had just silently consented that I was willing to do the dirty dance with Sir Nubsalot! How will I ever live this down?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Chapter 3 has arrived! :D I have decided to change this story's rating to "M" just to be safe, though this chapter isn't _too _graphic, or maybe it is depending on your discretion. But, don't fret, there's much more fun to come! ;D Just a heads up, I have never written a makeout scene before, let alone a LEMON. So, just bear with me, guys, I don't have much writing experience in this area, lol. Keep reviewing and subscribing! It means a lot, especially the reviews. I'll give shoutouts for everyone who reviews in my next chapter. :) Okay, without further ado, on with the show! This chapter is filled with LOTS of awkwardness. But, I'm just trying to make this story as realistic as possible, haha. :)**

* * *

**iLose My Virginity**

**Chapter 3**

Chapter 3

Freddie's POV

"So," Sam started, "we're seriously gonna do this in your room?"

"Yeah," I said.

"So, what do we do first?" Sam asked awkwardly.

"I don't know," I said.

"Maybe we should forget about this whole thing," Sam started, walking toward the door.

"No," I said quickly, "Um, maybe we should put on some music to, you know, get in the mood.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Sam groaned.

I put on my radio and as if like clockwork, "Let's Get it On" by Marvin Gaye started playing.

Sam giggled. "Really, Freddie?"

I blushed. "Maybe we should kiss or something to get into the mood."

"Awkward," Sam commented.

I walked up to Sam and before she knew what was happening, I collided my lips with hers. She gasped within the kiss, and all of a sudden, I started to

feel a weird tingling sensation in my spine. We split apart for a second.

"Omigod, I wasn't ready for that," Sam breathed.

"Yeah," I said.

Sam was blushing like crazy. "I don't know about this, Freddie. After we do this, how will we able to go back to normal?"

"Sam, take your top off," I commanded.

Her eyes widened. "Damn, Freddie. You cut right to the chase."

_Sam Puckett was sitting in front of me, the tomboy who loved to bully me, and I couldn't believe she was about to get undressed in front of me._

She looked sheepish. "I feel really weird about this,"

At least she was being honest.

"Yeah, me too," I said. "Sam, if you don't want to..."

But, Sam really surprised me when she started unbuttoning her blue button-down top. She looked up at me. "Do you want to do it?"

"Um, ok," I said cautiously. I didn't want to make Sam feel uncomfortable.

"Just pretend we're still dating," Sam said, trying to ease my anxiety. And all of a sudden, something clicked. I didn't Sam as "the blonde-headed demon"

anymore, but more like the girl who kissed me at the school lock-in last year.

"Freddie, what's wrong with your face? It looks weirder than usual," Sam commented.

At that moment, I started to unbutton her top, and I could feel Sam's breath start to hitch.

"Don't worry," I said reassuringly, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Wait a minute," Sam said. " How come you're shirt's still on, pretty boy?"

I whipped my red polo over my head to expose my bare chest and abs.

Sam's eyes bulged. "Someone's been at the gym," she said.

"Don't be so surprised, Puckett." I smirked.

When I looked back over at Sam, her shirt was off. I looked at her sexy lace bra.

"Do I have to take this off?" She asked.

"No," I said quickly, "not if you don't want to."

"Okay," she said, pulling down her skinny jeans to reveal none other than little bikini underwear.

"What?" She asked indignantly, noticing my gaze. "Never seen panties before, Benson?"

"No, I have," I lied, "but, not on you. And I thought you hated the word panties."

"I do," She replied, "but, I know that the word panties makes you feel all embarrassed, so I thought I'd say it.

_Really, how had I fallen for this girl in the first place? Then, I took one look at her half-naked body. Yup, now I remember. I smirked to myself. Benson, you perv!_

Sam looked uncomfortable. "Freddie?" she asked.

"Do I look…." She bit in her lip in an odd cutely innocent, yet kind of sexy way. "Good like this? Or um?

"Sam, if I didn't think you were hot I wouldn't have wanted to sex with you in the first place," I blurted out, sounding like a total douche bag.

"Wow, Freddie, way to be a tool," Sam said sarcastically.

"No, I didn't mean it like that!" I said quickly.

Sam groaned impatiently. "Can we get the show on the road, here? There's a new Girly Cow episode tonight at 9."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, um, just lay on the bed I guess and look…..awesome."

Sam sat on the bed and frowned. "Why does everything you're saying sounds like you're quoting the dickheads from _Jersey Shore_?"

I was starting to get annoyed. "Let's just get on top of each other and get this over with already!"

Sam rolled her eyes. "It seems like I'm watching a rerun of _Home Improvement_."

I groaned impatiently. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Because I see your mouth moving, but all I hear coming out is "It's Tool Time!"

"Wow, clever one, Puckett."

Sam smiled proudly. "I know."

So, to cut to the chase, Sam and I sort of got on my bed and awkwardly planked either other, followed by five minutes of awkward silence.

"If this is what sex is," Sam commented afterwards, "I'd rather just become celibate and join the nunnery."

"Sam?"

"Hm?"

"We haven't done anything yet."

"Oh, well, this is awkward."

"You do know we have to take our underwear off to do this, right?"

Sam groaned. "Can't we just dry hump each other for a little while or something?"

Wait a minute. Why was Sam so nervous about doing this?

"Sam?"

"What, Benson?"

"Are you scared to lose your virginity?"

Sam voice got softer, "No, I just don't want to see how little your wiener is. Might give me some night terrors and then, I'll swear off eating meat for good."

I smirked. "So, then, what? You'll go lesbian or something? 'Cuz if Carly and you ever wanna hook up…."

"God, you're such a weirdo, Benson. And I thought you were innocent."

"Haven't been innocent since I bought my first pair of man pants at ."

"So, you have the condom? Right?"

"Yeah, yeah, you wanna put it on me?"

"Ew, no way, I might be having sausage for dinner tonight, I don't wanna spoil things."

So, after getting everything secure in the man department, I looked over at Sam. "Panties off, Blondie."

"Fine," Sam replied, slithering out of her little baby blue panties.

Okay, I had to admit, I wasn't really planning on laying on my Galaxy Wars sheets with a naked girl under me, Samantha Puckett of all people. But, you know, the show must go on.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Mhm."

The next five minutes were taken to try and position myself correctly and then, I heard Sam moan softly.

"It hurts."

Then, suddenly, something happened. Our heartbeats started to quicken and I gasped.

Sam started moaning, "Oh my God! Freddie what's going on?"

"I don't know!"

Then, all of a sudden, Sam's eyes closed shut and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

She started to shake uncontrollably underneath me, her back arched, and all of a sudden, I was hit by a wave of something I couldn't describe. Euphoria, maybe. My back arched the same way Sam's did, and with that, my bed was splashed by a weird gooey substance.

"Wow," I breathed. "That was….."

"Amazing," Sam breathed.

"Well, yeah, and kind of weird."

"Yeah, but, mostly amazing! Woah, I _love _sex! Maybe I should consider a career in the porn industry…"

"God, Sam. Do you have any mental filter whatsoever?"

"This coming from the guy that just jizzed all over his little Galaxy Wars blankies." Sam laughed, "it's a sign, Freddie. A sign that you're too damn old for them sheets in the first place.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Um, Freddie?" Sam asked uncomfortably.

"Hm?"

"You do know we're kind of still…intertwined."

"Oh. Right. Awkward."

"We must have said awkward about 25 times tonight."

"Yeah," I agreed.

Suddenly, I heard the twist of a doorknob nearby. Probably one of the Bushwell Plaza janitors trying to get out onto the fire escape to smoke a cigarette. But, then, in an instance, a cold gust of wind hit our bare skin and a mortified shriek echoed through our eardrums.

"WHAT THE YUCK?"

I turned my body around enough to see none other than my mother standing in my bedroom doorway. That's it. I'm so dead. But, hey, at least I'm going to die a virgin! OH YEAH…Oh shit, Sam's right, I am a tool!


	4. Chapter 4

Freddie's POV

"Mom, please don't be mad!"

My mom shook her head forcefully and pointed an angry finger at Sam. "This SLUT raped you!"

Oh God, kill me now! "Nobody raped me!"

"It's not rape if you like it," Sam said giddily under her breath.

I quickly nudged her shoulder to make her be quiet.

"Did you enjoy it, Freddie?" My mom asked accusingly.

"MOM!"

"Well, I'm curious!"

"Um, well, yes, I'm a nerdy, hormonally distraught teenage boy who just got laid by a really hot girl who's actually human and not a fantasy goddess from one of my many wet dreams!"

"Fredward! I certainly did not feed pureed peas into that potty mouth!"

I rolled my eyes. "Mom!"

Mom sighed. "Fine, I'll go take a nap. But, you two better not do it again tonight! That's a brand new couch you guys are sitting on, I don't want it getting covered in semen!"

"Too graphic!" Sam shouted covering her ears.

"Don't worry, Mom," I assured her, "We've had enough for tonight."

"Good," she replied, walking sleepily towards her bedroom and shutting the door behind her.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked Sam.

Sam snorted. "What, Benson? You seriously thought we'd play Uno for the rest of the night or something? I going home….later, loser!"

Sam casually walked out of the house without closing the door behind her. _This is the thanks I get for giving her sex?! Now, I know what an underpaid prostitute feels like…_

Sam's POV

"Heyyyy, Carls," I said, letting myself in to the Shay's apartment. But, then, I saw Carly and that super-hot pizza guy, Lorenzo, making out on the couch!

"Carly!" I shouted.

Carly and Lorenzo split apart at once. "Sam!" Carly sputtered. "I thought you were studying with Freddie tonight! What are you doing here?!"

_Studying? _"Well, we're done studying now."

"What were you guys studying anyway?" Carly asked.

"Um, anatomy?" I answered quickly. _Well, it wasn't exactly a lie._

Lorenzo smirked. "Really? 'Cuz usually when I'm studying, my shirt isn't on backwards."

I looked down and realized in horror that my shirt was indeed backwards. I quickly laughed it off and said, "I got dressed in the dark at home, haha. Next time, I'll remind my mom to actually pay the electric bill…."

Lorenzo was not letting me off easy. "Don't try and fool me, Blondie. You look like you just had sex."

I shrugged it off nonchalantly. "Mind your own damn business, Pauly D." Then, I simply walked out of Carly's apartment. I didn't need to take crap from some stupid, greasy _Jersey Shore _wannabe. But, that didn't stop me from smiling naughtily to myself before stepping onto the elevator. So, maybe I did just have sex. But, I've never been one to kiss and tell…..


	5. Chapter 5

Sam's POV

So, as I sat down in homeroom, Carly ran up to me like a total nut.

"Omigod, Sam! I haven't seen you since you stormed out of my apartment Saturday night!" Carly exclaimed.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" I deadpanned.

"I've missed you!" Carly shouted.

Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, Freddie walked into homeroom like he was totally oblivious to me. He sat down next to some stupid cheerleader, Heather, who instantly started flirting with him. _Whore_.

"So," I said, trying to avert my attention from Freddie for a bit, "how are things going with you and Lorenzo?"

Carly's expression instantly soured. "Oh, _him_. We sort of broke up yesterday."

"Aw, dude, I'm sorry." I comforted. "Didn't you guys only date for like, 2 days? What happened?"

Carly wrinkled her nose. "For your information, Sam, we dated for exactly 4 days, 5 hours, and 26 minutes. And, I don't really want to talk about what happened. I'll just get super pissed all over again."

"For chiz sake, what did the idiot do?" I asked bluntly.

"Well, Sunday afternoon, he came over and we watched some stupid movie he likes. And everything was going pretty good. Then, we went up to my room for a little bit to just, you know, kiss and stuff."

"And?"

"The douche bag tried to get inside my panties!" Carly blurted out, disgustedly.

I clicked my tongue in disbelief. "What a jerk….."

"Yeah," Carly trailed off, her eyes wandering momentarily over to Freddie and Heather.

"Hey, Sam, what were you and Freddie really doing at his apartment Saturday night?"

I was so caught off-guard; I almost fell out of my seat. "I-I told you….we were studying….fo-for…um, anatomy." I couldn't disguise the nervousness in my voice. Carly was onto us!

"Sam?"

"Hm?"

"None of us take anatomy. In fact, that class stopped being offered at Ridgeway four years ago. It was ever since the former anatomy teacher, creepy, old Mr. Arnold, was caught by Principal Franklin having a three-way in the teacher's lounge with two female cadavers that he kidnapped from the medical school program at Seattle Grace Hospital."

"Yeah, that Mr. Arnold was something, wasn't he? Didn't he try to sexually molest Gibby in 6th grade? " I asked, attempting to change the subject from the direction I knew it was headed.

"Sam, stop trying to change the subject!" Carly demanded. "What were you and Freddie really doing that night?"

Well, what I going to say?! I couldn't tell her the truth. _Oh, yeah, Freddie and I were just banging each other in his bed, no big deal!_ Carly would freaking flip!

"We were just hanging out," I fibbed, "we played Grand Theft Auto on his GameStation and then ordered some pizza and that was about it."

Somehow, in Carly's brain, she had already changed the conversation to a different subject. "You know what's unfair? That every guy I've dated has ended up being a total dick, and some girls find their perfect guy on the first shot! Well, actually," Carly pondered, "the only guy I've ever dated who wasn't a major tool was Freddie. If only I could find a nice guy like Freddie who actually _cared _about me to lose my virginity to! What do you think, Sam?"

But, unfortunately, I never got a chance to answer because the bell for first period rang at that exact same moment. Still, Carly's words lingered in my head. _If only I could find a guy like Freddie to lose my virginity to…._Did Carly know what actually happened Saturday night at Freddie's apartment and was trying to subtly hint about it? Or did Carly actually want to join the "Freddie was my first time" club?!

**A/N: Ooooh, cliffhanger! But, what happens next? Well, keep reviewing and subscribing and you will soon find out! Oh, and a shoutout to anyone who knows what TV show I alluded to in this chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Cue the Awkwardness**

Freddie's POV

I sat at our usual lunch table in the cafeteria Monday afternoon, casually eating an organic vegetarian turkey burger on a gluten-free, fat-free, soy-free, low-calorie "bun." Apparently, my crazy mother did not believe that Ridgeway's cafeteria food was considered nutritious by the health standards of Aggressive Parenting Monthly's dieticians. Therefore, last month, at the school board meeting, she proposed that a brand-new alternative lunch program be available to students who "care about their daily caloric intake, life span, and their predispositions to heart disease and Type 2 diabetes." Yup, to put it mildly, my mom is nuts.

Anyway, it would be just another regular day if I didn't have to avoid Sam all day. It's kind of impossible to avoid someone who's one of your best friends, in all of your classes, and works with you three times a week (counting our practice days) on a popular web show! But, how could I ever look at Sam the same way now that we'd…you know, done the horizontal polka. Unfortunately, delightful little Carly was totally oblivious to Sam and I's awkward situation. So, it wasn't unusual for her to come sit in her regular seat at the head of our lunch table.

"Hey, Freddie." Carly greeted. "Have you seen Sam by any chance?"

"Um….no-no….I…um….y-yeah…nope…" I stammered unintelligently.

"Okaaaaaay," Carly replied suspiciously. She definitely knew something was up. "Alright, what has been _up _with you two lately?"

"Come again?"

"Why are you and Sam acting so weird around each other lately? Did something happen at your apartment Saturday night that you guys aren't telling me about?!"

"Wh-wh-what do you mean?" _Oh shit, this is it!_

"Were you guys talking about me or something that night? Saying I'm a slut or whatever for dating a new guy every week? Is that what this is about? My two best friends have turned against me?!"

What the hell?! "Carly, have you lost your frigging mind? Not everything is about _you_! Why would we talk shit about you behind your back anyway? You're our best friend!"

Carly gave me a nasty look. "Then, what is it, then? Did you guys hook up or something?"

I instantly spit out the sip of sugar-free apple juice I was drinking. "NO! God, no, Carly, are you serious? Could you just cool it for a while? I'm starting to think that _you _like me or something….."

Carly looked down and her face instantly turned crimson. _What the fuck?_

At the exact moment, Sam walked up from behind carrying a huge tray full of food, a typical lunch for her. "What's going on?"

"NOTHING!" Carly shouted. Suddenly, she stood up quickly and ran out the side cafeteria door. _I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't fucking believe it. What just happened?!_

Sam looked at me inquisitively. "What did you do to her, Benson?"

I shook my head fiercely. "I didn't do anything! But…..I think Carly likes me."

Sam's POV

That skunkbag! "Ew, that's disgusting! How could anyone as pretty as Carly have a thing for _you_?" I asked, chuckling.

Freddie smirked. "You shouldn't talk, Puckett."

I rolled my eyes. "I know, but ewww. Why's she like you now all of a sudden?" Though, I had a pretty good idea.

The nub shrugged. "I have no idea. And the thing is, _I _don't like her like that anymore."

I smiled to myself. Well, it was nice for him to finally say it out loud.

"So," Freddie started.

"So," I echoed.

There were a few minutes of awkward silence until I spoke again. "Alright, let's get real here. We just can't ignore the 400-pound elephant in the room anymore."

Freddie gasped. "SAM! That's not nice! That obese lunch lady is definitely NOT 400 pounds anymore! I heard she got gastric bypass surgery over the summer and has already lost 70 pounds…."

I put my head down on the lunch table in frustration. "It's a figure of speech, you idiot!"

Freddie seemed confused. "What is?"

I groaned. "I am talking about the fact that we're being all awkward around each other now because we fucked each other silly Saturday night."

Freddie nodded, finally understanding. "Oh….yeah. That."

"So, are things gonna be all weird like this from now on? Because if they are, that will really suck."

"Yeah, how about we just go back to normal? You know, act like it never even happened? Sound good to you?"

"Whatever," I said, stuffing a whole slice of pepperoni pizza in my mouth.

"Wow, classy, Sam." Freddie commented sarcastically.

I promptly gave him the finger as I chewed.

If only Carly could stop being so crazy over Freddie, things would now have been resolved. Unfortunately, that's not the case, and Carly likes him. To make matters even worse…I think I like him too.

**A/N: Ooooh! A love triangle (not exactly)! Yay! Things are JUST about to start heating up, don't you worry! In the comments, tell me what your favorite quote/part of this chapter was! I **_**love **_**hearing feedback from you guys, my fellow readers! So, keep reviewing and subscribing! And thank you to everyone who has so far! By the way, there is NOT going to be any nauseating Creddie romance in this story! Let's just make that clear! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter contains some OOC Freddie and some semi-lemony goodness (everyone will still be wearing pants in this chapter; I didn't get too carried away). Read at your own risk. ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, but I do own a cat who likes to sit on my computer keyboard when I'm trying to type new chapters for this story.**

**2 Weeks Later**

"Hey, Sam," Freddie greeted me, walking into Carly's apartment.

"Not now, I'm eating," I said indignantly, stuffing two slices of ham in my mouth.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Why does that not surprise me?"

"Oh, shut up, Fredora!" I replied. "I'm not in the mood today! I got bad cramps and I feel as bloated as a baby whale!"

"Oh…..um, sorry? What are guys supposed to say when it's a girl's….um…..monthly time of…..bleeding?" He asked awkwardly.

"Omigod, dude, you can say 'period.' At least it's not as bad as saying 'panties.' Anyway, I actually didn't get my period this month yet, but it's probably just PMS, you know?"

"Um, no, I don't really know," Freddie replied. "I'm a guy. Guys don't get…periods. 'Cuz if they did, I could get pregnant."

I laughed loudly. "Omigod, I could just imagine you being knocked up, it would be freakin' hilarious."

Freddie groaned. "Really, Sam? It actually wasn't that funny. Oh, and by the way, when we…..you know…had relations, you were already on the pill, right?"

I pondered Freddie's question. "Hm, let me see…..nope. I don't think so; my doc just put me on the pill less than a week ago."

"SAM!"

"Hey, whoa, calm down, Frednub. It's not like I'm gonna get pregnant or anything, we used a condom, remember?"

"Yeah, but…..."

"Freddie, Freddie, don't worry your pretty little head about it. And besides, how weird would that be? Having a miniature version of _you_ growing inside of me! Nasty!"

"Hey! You sure didn't have a probably with me being inside of you last week!" Freddie shouted rather loudly.

"DUDE! Carly is like, right upstairs in her room getting Gibby ready for another Dr. Lobster bit. She could've totally heard what you just said!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but Freddie Jr. just got pretty offended." Freddie answered simply.

"What the fu-? …...Freddie Jr. is what you named your _dick_?! That's real mature, Nub-Nub."

Just then, Freddie walked up behind me and put his arms around my waist. "I thought you _loved _my dick," Freddie whispered cockily (he-he…..cock). All of a sudden, this conceited jerk is grinding his manhood into my butt. Okay, that actually sounds a lot dirtier than it really was. We were both fully clothed, by the way.

I bit fiercely on my bottom lip to suppress a moan. But, it didn't work at all.

"Mmm, that good, huh?" Freddie simpered.

I moaned again, softer this time. "Fuckkkk…..you." I replied.

"Oh yeah, I'd love it if you fucked me," Freddie replied conceitedly.

Just then, we heard someone cough loudly behind us. So, we shot apart suddenly as if Freddie's balls were on fire.

"Looks like you guys were not rehearsing for the show just now, huh? Are you guys together again…or?" Spencer smirked at us knowingly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Um…I had…gum like stuck to my butt," I stammered, "Someone must've stuck it to my chair at school or something. And then, Freddie accidentally got Super-Glue stuck to his…um…lower parts….so yeah," I explained lamely.

"Yeah," Spencer replied, "just know that Carly will totally lose her shit if she finds out you two are fooling around behind her back."

"But, we're not!" Sam and I said in unison.

"The only reason Fredlumps and I had sex was just to get it over with," Sam explained, "That's all it is. We're not romantically involved anymore."

Spencer scrunched his nose in confusion. "So, you guys are like what, friends with benefits or something?"

But, before we could answer him, Carly stomped down the stairs, followed by Gibby dressed as Dr. Lobster, a popular character he plays for iCarly sketches.

"Guys, hello? We're live in six minutes!" Carly exclaimed.

And with that, our show went on like usual.

Sam's POV

The day went on like normal, and I just mindlessly stumbled through it, but something just felt…..off. I felt exhausted and nauseous. Maybe I just hadn't gotten enough sleep and I had eaten too much ham earlier, and that's why I felt so damn queasy. Anyway, I decided to lie down once I got home. My mom was not home as usual. Probably out with that wealthy actor dude who always speaks in a horrible British accent thinking he's Sherlock Holmes when in reality, he's from Detroit.

I opened the medicine cabinet in my bathroom to get some Tylenol or something to make me feel less shitty, but instead, random items fell out of the cabinet onto the floor. Most of it was my mom's junk – her laser hair remover (yuck!), her "all-natural" diet pills (honestly, I think it's really just a bottle of glorified crack), and her foot massager. But, then, I noticed something strange. I picked up a small cherry-red pouch that was half-open on the floor. It had some assorted make-up products, some birth control pills in a tiny Tic-Tac dispenser (no comment…..), and….an unopened cellophane-wrapped rectangular object. I opened the wrapping to reveal a brand new EPT pregnancy test. This seemed pretty weird for my mom to have considering she got her tubes tied four years ago by a questionable gynecological surgeon in Tijuana.

I held the pregnancy test in my hand, studying it cautiously. I knew that it was nearly impossible for me to be knocked up, considering I only had sex once in my entire life, and Freddie had used a condom. But, the fear was eating away at me. Especially, since my period, though I hadn't told Freddie, was supposed to come 11 days ago. I took a deep breath and finally decided that knowing for sure I wasn't pregnant would ease my mind. But, what if I was pregnant? The thought of it scared me shitless.

**A/N: Hey, guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Do you guys want the pregnancy test to come back as negative or positive? Leave your answer in the review box! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

(Freddie's POV)

Since Sam had uncharacteristically vanished from Carly's apartment once the webcast was done without an explanation, I decided to stay and hang out with Carly and Gibby. We had just finished eating some pizza, and now we were sitting on the couch watching _Scream_.

"I don't get why we couldn't just watch _Confessions of a Shopaholic_," Carly complained.

"Because it's a dumb chick flick," I replied bluntly.

All of a sudden, Gibby's phone bleeped and then he looked at it and groaned.

"Aw, biscuits! My mom wants me to come home now to give Guppy a bubble bath,"

"Why can't she just do it herself?" Carly asked.

"She's on another date tonight with this new guy, Ralph. He's like, super hot."

Carly and I gave Gibby an incredulous stare. We always secretly wondered if Gibby was gay, but no one ever brought the subject up to him.

"WHAT?!" Gibby asked us indignantly. "I didn't mean it like _that_. But, he's really good-looking; it's true!"

"Wait a minute," I asked, confused, "if you're here and your mom's out on a date, then who's watching Guppy?"

"My grandpa's at my house with Guppy. But, he usually dozes off on the couch right about now. So, I have to go take care of Guppy for the rest of the night, or he'll destroy the neighborhood." Gibby explained.

"That's a tad extreme, don't you think?" Carly pondered.

"Oh, I wish it was," Gibby replied, hopping off the couch and grabbing his jacket off the coat rack. "Well, later, guys."

After the loss of Gibby's presence, the room had suddenly become filled with awkwardness, Carly and I alone together without Sam for the first time in ages. A few years ago, this situation would've made my prepubescent self really excited, determined to finally be bold enough to make a move on Carly, my then-puppy dog crush.

"So, when's Spencer coming back from his camping trip with Socko and his park ranger cousin?" I asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Probably not until tomorrow," she replied.

"What's Socko's cousin's name again?" I asked, fully expecting one of the usual obvious names of Socko's endless amount of kooky relatives.

"Forest."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course it is."

Carly sighed dramatically. "Wow, it's really dull here without Sam."

"Gee, thanks. Glad to know you value my company," I responded sarcastically.

"Freddie, I didn't mean it like that. I like having you here too. But, come on, isn't it a lot less fun without her?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I said earnestly. "She does have a way about her. But, it's nice to spend some quality time with you too, Carls."

"Aw, thanks!" Carly gushed.

"No prob."

We then continued to watch the movie in silence for another ten minutes or so when Carly suddenly spoke again.

"Freddie?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure, what is it?" I asked, concerned by her serious tone of voice.

"Are you still in love with me?"

_Where the heck did that come from? _"Carly…..why are you…."

"Because I….I think…I like you…more than a friend," she stammered.

_WHAT?! _I was so caught off-guard that I almost jumped backwards off the couch. "…I….well…it's just….Carly, I don't know what to say…."

"Then, don't say anything," Carly replied, moving way too close to me, "just…."

Andddddddd….now Carly's kissing me…wait…Carly's kissing me…..how the fuck is this happening….

I pulled away, startled. "Carly, what the hell are you doing?"

Carly looked embarrassed, confused, and dejected all at once. "I just…..I thought you loved me, Freddie. Remember how used to pine over me all through 8th and 9th grade?"

"Yeah," I said, trying to let her down easy, "but, we're almost 18 now. That was a really long time ago. Things have changed a lot since then. I'm…I'm sorry, Carly. But, I just can't do this. It doesn't feel right anymore."

Then, the worst thing possible happened. Carly started to cry, a few giant teardrops falling down her cheeks.

"What? Are you still in love with Sam? Is that what it is?" she asked bitterly.

I looked at her with a helpless expression. _Did I love Sam?_

"No," I replied. _It wasn't the truth, though. But, it wasn't exactly a lie either. I still cared deeply for Sam ever since our breakup, and when I told I loved her, I'd meant it. But, I wasn't sure if I was ever completely in love_ _with her during our short relationship. But, I still had feelings for her for sure. I just couldn't define the way I felt about Sam by answering 'yes or no' questions._

"But, you're still attracted to her, aren't you?" Carly sniffled.

I nodded apologetically.

"Well, I see how it is." Carly said in an eerily calm voice.

"I'm sorry."

She pointed to the door. "Just go."

"Carly, don't be like this. Please. I said I was sorry."

"Please, just leave!" Carly pleaded desperately. "I don't wanna talk about it anymore!"

"Carly." I tried to keep my patience with her.

Carly seemed to finally surrender. "Whatever. Stay, I don't care."

"I don't have to stay if you don't want me to."

"No," Carly sighed, "it's fine. But, Freddie…."

"Mhm?"

"Am I not sexy enough or something?"

"…Huh?"

"Is that why you don't like me? Because I'm not as hot as Sam?"

"Carly, I thought you said you didn't want to talk about it." _I was afraid that Carly had finally gone insane._

"I don't. But, am I really that ugly?"

I groaned. "Carly, you're not ugly. You're insanely pretty, now stop it already."

Carly started coming closer again, but I didn't move away. Then, I felt her soft lips against mine, but they were nothing compared to Sam's. I should've pulled away again, but I just felt bad for Carly. She'd dated a lot of crappy guys over the years. She was a great girl and deserved better, but I'm not the person she deserved either. I loved a different girl than the one I was kissing, which made me feel like shit. But, something possessed me to kiss Carly back. And we kept kissing until….

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" someone shrieked.

Carly and I shot apart in an instant. When we looked up to see who was standing in the doorway of Carly's apartment, both our eyes widened like deer trapped in the headlights of an oncoming vehicle.

"I can't believe you, Freddie! You're such a fucking asshole!"

It was Sam.

**A/N: Oooooh, super duper cliffhanger! :O Don't kill me, guys. This is definitely a Seddie story all the way. I just added a little Creddie in here to add to the drama! :D So, please don't write any reviews saying, "Ewww Creddie omg I hate this story u suck u Creddie lover." I am a HARDCORE Seddie shipper. Anyway, we haven't learned the result of Sam's pregnancy test yet, but if she's back at Carly's apartment so soon, it must be for a gooooooood reason…..What do you guys think should happen next? Whoever's idea I go with will get a shoutout in the next chapter! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey, guys! Long time no update! **** Sorry! But, never fear, a new chapter is here! Hooray! :D**

**Chapter 9**

(Freddie's POV)

"Well?" Sam snarled, "You guys have anything to say for yourself?"

"Sam, I'm sorry, I…."

"Nope, sorry's not good enough, Freddie."

"Sam, please, it's my fault!" Carly exclaimed desperately.

Sam pointed an angry, shaking finger at Carly. "You're damn right it's your fault, you stupid whore! I told you to stay the fuck away from my _boyfriend_."

"What the hell? He's not your fucking boyfriend anymore, Sam. You guys broke up like a year ago! So, if I want Freddie, I can have him." Carly simpered.

Sam then started to charge for Carly, but I held her back. "Fuck you," Sam spat in Carly's face. "Oh, and just so you know, you and Freddie will never have a happy little life together. Because I'm gonna have his baby."

It was my turn to be confused. "What the hell are you talking about, Sam?"

Sam eyes turned moist as she looked at the floor and whispered, "I'm pregnant."

"What did you say?"

"I said I'm pregnant, you asshole! With your fucking kid!"

"WHAT?!" Carly screeched. "You guys had sex and you didn't tell me!"

"Because it would be awkward to tell you." Freddie explained.

"Well, fine. But, how could you get pregnant? I thought Freddie would be smart enough to use protection…"

"We did use protection," Freddie defended, "but, the condom must've broken when Sam and I were trying to, um…..untangle ourselves."

Carly looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Neither of us is experienced in the sex department. Once I was inside of Sam, I couldn't seem to….get out." Freddie said awkwardly, blushing.

"Ewww!" Carly screeched disgustedly.

"Hey, you asked!" Freddie shot back. "That's what sex is, Carly. Stop being such a prude or quit asking us pervasive questions!"

"I am _not _a prude!" Carly exclaimed, offended. "If I was a prude, we wouldn't have been making out just a few minutes ago. And if Sam had never interrupted, I would've most definitely put out for you right then and there!"

"Slut," Sam mumbled angrily under her breath.

"What was that, Puckett?" Carly challenged, glaring at Sam suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing," Sam replied breezily, "just hope you know that if you want to keep waiting around for Fredjerk to steal your virginity, you'll never get laid, Shay. 'Cause he'll never be yours. He's the father of _my _baby."

Carly rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure, Sam. You're seriously going to raise a child at 17."

"What is _that _supposed to mean?" Sam hissed.

Carly shrugged. "You really want to be a teenage mother? You'll never graduate high school, go to college, and have any kind of future….."

Sam was taken aback. "I can do whatever the fuck I want in life, kid or no kid! You're so fucking ignorant, Carly. I can't even believe I'm friends with you!"

I turned to Sam. "We're seriously going to keep this baby, Sam?"

Sam's eyes opened wide in surprise. "Well, yeah. What else do you want me to do, Freddie? Get an abortion?"

I shook my head. "No, but we always could put the baby up for adoption, you know."

Sam shook her head vehemently. "_Hell_, no, we're not! If I'm going to have a tiny human growing inside of me for nine months, while I get morning sickness and aches and an enormous belly, there's no way I'm gonna hand my child off to some strangers the second after I give birth and never see my son or daughter again!"

"But, Sam!" I protested.

"No fucking way!" Sam screeched. "I'm the pregnant one, remember?!"

I got up from the couch and grabbed my jacket. "Well, then, good luck, Sam. 'Cuz you're going to raise that baby on your own." And then, I slammed the door behind me and left Carly's apartment.

(Sam's POV)

The moment the door slammed, I couldn't help but burst into tears. Damn hormones. Why was Freddie acting like such an asshole all of a sudden? I thought he would have been the type of guy to at least take some responsibility for his baby. Guess I thought wrong…..

"Sam," Carly sighed, hugging me. I know we had just been fighting with the girl a few minutes earlier, but I just couldn't stay mad at Carly; besides Freddouche, she was the only real friend I had left.

"I knew I should've told Freddie that I wasn't on the pill!" I bawled miserably.

"Why did you guys have sex anyway?" Carly asked, puzzled. "I didn't know you guys still had such strong feelings for each other! If I knew, I wouldn't have bothered with going for Freddie at all."

"What can I say," I replied, half-sniffling, half-smirking, "the boy makes me horny."

Despite the situation, Carly couldn't help but giggle. "How was he anyway?"

"How was who?"

"Freddie," Carly answered, grinning cheekily, "at…..sex."

I rolled my eyes. "God, Carly, you are _such _a nymphomaniac."

"I was just curious!" She defended.

I smiled. "He was….good. _Really _good. "

Carly's eye grew wide. "Really? I guess our little Freddie's not as innocent as we thought….."

I rolled my eyes. "Puh-lease. Freddie hasn't been innocent since he hit puberty."

Carly nodded in agreement and her face suddenly turned serious. "So, what are you gonna do? About the baby, I mean? And are you _sure_ you're even pregnant?"

I shrugged. "Well, the pregnancy test was definitely positive, that's for sure. But, maybe I should actually visit my lady parts doctor to find out for sure. Then, if I really am knocked up, I can start worrying about everything."

Carly nodded. "Sounds good. And….Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I'll be here for you, okay? You're my best friend, and I never meant to get in the way of you being with Freddie. I had no idea! So, just stop being mad at me because I'd pick our friendship over a stupid boy any day, and I…." Carly rambled incoherently.

"Carls, calm down, I accept your apology!" I replied, interrupting Carly's long-winded spiel.

Carly took a deep breath and give me another serious look. "You think Freddie's gonna want to be a part of this baby's life?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, I think so. He may seem overwhelmed and confused now, but the boy will come around sooner or later."

For once, I really hoped I was right about that.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm reaaaaaally sorry, guys! School's been brutal lately, but here's a new chapter!**

**Chapter 10**

(Sam's POV)

Today's the day. The day I go for my first gynecologist appointment to check the progress of my baby. Carly's taking me, of course, since Freddifer still hasn't spoken to me since I first told him I was knocked up.

"Are you ready, Sam?" Carly asked me as I sat down in the passenger seat of her metallic blue 2013 Nissan Sentra.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I sighed pathetically.

After a silent car ride to the Seattle Obstetrics & Gynecology Group building, Carly pulled into a parking space by the entrance and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Sam, it's okay. I know you're scared. I'm scared too," she comforted.

"Yeah, but you're not the one with a human being growing inside of you," I mumbled.

Carly sighed. "I know Freddie's been acting like a dick lately, but he's an 18-year-old guy. He's not ready to be a parent anymore than you are, Sam. Just…try to think of it from his perspective."

"_His _perspective," I roared, "I'm the one who has to fucking give birth in less than eight months to his stupid ass baby! He doesn't give a shit about me, so why should I care about him?!"

"Sam, calm down," Carly commanded.

"Whatever, I don't feel like talking about this anymore. Let's just go inside and get this shit over with," I replied, stepping out of the car and slamming the car door forcefully.

When we got inside of the gynecologist's office, it was packed with pregnant ladies and their husbands/boyfriends. There were a few women there by themselves too and a few with what seemed to be their female partners. But, when I walked in, I saw them all look at me with judgmental glares…I was a stereotypical pregnant teenager. A few weeks ago, my pregnancy was not quite noticeable yet. But, now I was about seven weeks along and I was definitely starting to show. I walked with my head hung low in humiliation to the receptionist's desk and said, "Hi, I'm here for an appointment with Dr. Harper."

The receptionist, a twenty-something blonde with cherry red lips and super-fake white teeth peered up at me from her desk. "What's your name, miss?"

"Samantha Puckett," I replied.

"And how old are you?" She inquired.

"17," I muttered, ashamed.

She handed me a huge clipboard and instructed me to fill out all eight forms before I could see Dr. Harper.

"Is there anywhere to sit in this place?" I looked at Carly questioningly.

"Over there," Carly replied, pointing to two seats jammed into the corner by a table full of magazines, next to a young lesbian couple.

Carly and I sat down on either side of the magazine table and I began to fill out the mountain of papers I had gotten. Then, one of the lesbian women spoke to me.

"You sure do look awfully young to be here," she commented.

"Yeah," I agreed dryly.

"Is this your first kid?" She asked me.

"Nah, I got twelve more at home," I quipped.

The woman turned to her pregnant partner and whispered, "I like her," gesturing towards me.

"She's witty," the pregnant one agreed.

"I'm Jill," the first chick said to me.

"Sam," I replied.

Jill turned to Carly. "And you are?"

"Carly," Carly answered.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Jill asked Carly and I.

In unison, Carly and I looked over at each other, utterly mortified.

"Um…we're not…..together," I stuttered, embarrassed, "Carly's my best friend who's here for moral support, but she's not my….lover."

"We're not lesbians," Carly explained, "but we are totally okay with lesbians, you know, they're great."

Jill and her pregnant partner exchanged confused glances. An awkward silence filled the air.

"So, then, where's your baby daddy?" Jill asked me.

"Um…he's not been very supportive since I told him I was pregnant," I replied.

Jill rolled her eyes. "Typical male."

"Who's your baby's father?" Carly asked Jill stupidly.

Jill shrugged, "I don't remember his name. Lia, do you?"

Jill's pregnant partner shook her head. "I don't know, Jimmy something. There were so many guys in that book of sperm donors. All I know is he was blonde with green eyes, 27, and had no predispositions to genetic diseases."

"How long have you and Jill been together?" I asked Lia, the pregnant one, who looked about 25 with long, thick, dark brown hair, pretty green eyes, and long eyelashes.

Lia smiled. "Nine years. We met in our freshman year of high school and started dating in junior year. We've been together ever since."

"Aw," Carly smiled, "that's sweet."

Lia put a hand on her belly. "This is our first child together. It's a girl; we're going to name her Abigail Leigh. She's due in July."

Just then, a nurse came to the door of the waiting room, holding a clipboard.

"Lia Martinez?" The nurse called.

"Oh, that's us," Jill said excitedly, jumping up from her seat.

Lia grabbed both armrests of the chair and steadily rose from her seat, making a grunting sound as she stood.

"I can't believe I have three more months to get bigger than this," Lia complained to Jill, "I feel like a bloated baby whale."

Jill chuckled, "I know, baby. This must suck for you."

Lia turned to us and said, "Nice meeting you two! Good luck with your baby, Sam!"

After Lia and Jill followed the nurse inside, the door slammed shut.

"Oh my God," I whispered, "Lia's only six months pregnant and she's _that _huge already?! How big am I gonna get?"

"Aw, Sam, don't worry," Carly comforted, "every woman looks different when they're pregnant. You're a really small girl; you'll probably only gain 20 pounds through the entire pregnancy."

"20 pounds?" I exclaimed, "but I only weigh 107 at the most! That's a big weight gain for me! I'll look ridiculous!"

"Sam, you're overreacting," Carly complained, "you're pregnant. You have a major excuse for gaining weight."

"Whatever you say," I mumbled angrily.

About 20 minutes later, the nurse finally called my name.

"Damn, it's about time," I groaned.

"You're going to be in Room 6," the nurse told me, gesturing towards an empty room to our left.

She took my blood pressure, which was normal, then handed me a paper gown. "Take off everything except your socks. Dr. Harper will be in with you shortly."

"Thanks," I mumbled.

I looked at Carly, embarrassed. "Um, Carls? Could you kind of, turn away for a sec? I'm about to start stripping over here."

Carly giggled. "Sam, I've seen you naked before. There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

I rolled my eyes. "God, Carly. And you wonder why people mistake us for lesbians."

After I undressed and put on the hideous paper gown, I heard a loud double-knock at the door and the doctor walked in. He was a tall, tan guy in his mid-50's who had wispy brown hair and a cheery smile on his face.

"Hello, Sam, I'm Dr. Harper," he introduced himself.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with, Doc," I grumbled.

"Well, it seems like someone's eager," Dr. Harper, chuckled, washing his hands at the sink, "alrighty, then. Let's get started. Can you lie down on your back and open up your legs wide for me?"

"That's how I got in this situation in the first place!" I groaned.

After the doc assured me that everything was fine in the nether regions of the woman department, he wanted to examine my belly.

"Can we hear the baby's heartbeat or something?" I asked.

"No, no, that's not until the 3-month follow-up appointment. You're not far along enough yet for an ultrasound."

I reluctantly untied my paper gown in the front to expose my stomach. He put some pressure on my lower stomach with his hands asking me if it hurt anywhere.

"No," I replied, "but I get bad cramps sometimes. Will they get worse as the pregnancy goes on?"

"It's hard to say now since you're only at seven weeks." The doc replied.

"Dammit." I muttered.

This teen pregnancy shit would be harder than I thought.


End file.
